Reconcile
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: What happens when HG returns.


A/N: This was written while: cleaning the house, homework with the kids, cooking dinner, doing laundry, and doing my own homework. I make no apologies for the rush job and chaos before you. I'm just happy to be writing again.

Takes place sometime during the next half of the season.

XXXXXXX

The last thing Myka had expected when she'd returned to the bed and breakfast that evening was to find HG and Mrs. Frederick sitting in the living room, conversing in quiet whispers. Worry etched both of their faces, but ignoring any concern she might have felt Myka was a mixture of both relief that Helena was safe and anger that she had disappeared so completely for such a length of time.

Both women offered her placating smiles as she stared at them in disbelief. She wasn't used to being left out of the loop and this knowledge stung. Before either of them could say anything, she turned on her heels and marched up the stairs, door slamming with just enough force to make her point.

HG sighed, leaning forward to rest her arms upon her knees. "I don't know how I'm going to make this up to her." She hadn't been looking for an answer, but received one all the same.

"Agent Bering will be more than happy you're home once her feelings have calmed." She picked up her cup of tea and sipped from it slowly, without any worry over the present situation.

"Her feelings shouldn't need to be calmed," HG replied bitterly. "There was no reason for them to be hurt in the first place."

Mrs. Frederick adjusted her glasses. "When the time comes I will be sure that she knows you were against the idea. Now I'll leave you to mend whatever strain this has taken on your relationship."

"I already told you, we're not in a relationship. I care about her a great deal and she doesn't deserve to be hurt."

Mrs. F stayed quiet for a moment, smiling at HG as though she were as dumb as a box of rocks. "Whether you've talked about it or not the very fact that she's upset and that it bothers you begs to differ. I'll expect the rest of your paperwork tomorrow."

Helena turned to say she wasn't sure if she would make it to tomorrow after Myka was done with her, but Mrs. F was already gone. Sighing once more, she ran a nervous hand through her hair and braced herself for what was to come. Sitting up she smacked her hands lightly against her thighs and rose to her feet.

At the top of the stairs she hesitated. Myka's room was closest to the stairs and she knew she owed her so much more than an explanation. However, she knew her room was ready and waiting and would give her a moment to freshen up and collect her thoughts. Giving into the nervous twisting in her stomach she proceeded towards her own room.

Feeling foolish and shameful she made her way inside her room and turned to the door as she closed it. She dropped her head against the wood and chided herself mentally for giving into such simple cowardice. Myka would surely understand why she had disappeared for so long once she learned the details.

"So," an obviously annoyed voice said from behind her.

HG yelped at surprise, and turned quickly to see Myka sitting in the chair in the corner. Legs and arms crossed, she arched an eyebrow and turned her head slightly waiting for an explanation.

"Myka you gave me a fright, I was just about to come talk to you," HG said, moving nervously about the room. She took her jacket off, folded it and placed it on the bed.

Myka stood up and began to come towards her, "Really because to me it looked like you were trying to stall." She didn't wait for any response. Instead, Myka turned HG towards her and locked eyes with her.

HG held her breath, refusing to even swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. Myka's eyes held steadily on hers and she searched them for any sign of how she could explain things.

Myka watched as the other woman's eyes filled with tears and instantly the anger that had been driving her forward ceased. Instead she was overcome by the need to not only assure Helena she wasn't mad, but to prove to herself that the other woman was truly there and in one piece.

"Don't hate me," Helena whispered, not recognizing the change in Myka's emotions for what it was. "I had to. I was the only one he didn't know well enough to track," she rushed, trying to make Myka understand everything all at once. She continued on talking her pace becoming more rapid and tone more frantic with each second of Myka's silence. Finally, running out of things to say she just stopped.

Myka's lips quirked into a smile. At the older woman's bewildered look the smile turned into a grin. "Were you always this dense or was my ultimate case of hero worship blinding me?" Placing her hands on HG's hips, she pushed her backwards towards the dresser."

It took a moment for Helena to process Myka's intentions. It had been so long since she'd been able to see her that the touch of her friend was clouding her mind. All she could focus on was the pressure against her hips and trying not to trip over her own feet. Her back hit the dresser and before she had time to fully gain her bearing, she felt Myka's hands slip behind her knees and pull up.

Myka lifted HG onto the dresser, barely cognitive of her own actions. Stirred on by the small humph the other women let out as she landed on the wood, she pressed forward. All she knew was she had been separated too many times from the women before her to leave any doubt in her mind.

"What happened happened to the reserved bookish girl I left behind, hmm?" HG asked. Her eyes sparkled with a sense of mirth, but her tone held a sadness for the time they had lost.

Myka began to work the fastenings on her partners pants as she replied, "She had a lot of alone time to think things through." She got the pants undone and tugged on them, motioning for HG to lift so that she could get them off.

The older woman lifted herself on her hands a bit, while Myka shimmied the pants down and off her legs. "Myka," she groaned softly as the younger woman's fingers found their way to the outsides of her thighs. What little nails Myka kept were scraping back and forth along her flesh in the most delicious way.

Myka watched drunk with lust as HG's eyes fluttered shut. She wasn't sure which one of them let out the slight groan between ragged breaths, but she relaxed in knowing that they were equally affected. "Besides," she added, the words finally processing in her brain, "I wasn't nearly as reserved as I just was inexperienced."

With a deep desire to feel Myka's flesh as well HG began to unbutton the other woman's shirt. Realizing how much she had truly missed her, she wanted more than anything to just feel Myka's skin against hers. "And did you gain a lot of experience while I was gone?" HG asked playfully, fingers never once slowing.

"Not a bit," Myka said, clasping first HG's hands to still their movement and then her face to meet her eyes. "I just had time to think things through and realize what a fool I was for not opening up to you before." She felt her own eyes watering and angled her head a bit embarrassed.

HG brought Myka's hands to her lips and kissed them gently. "You had a lot of reasons to keep your guard up Myka. Are you sure about this?" she asked, not wanting Myka to rush into anything simply due to a surge in emotions.

Myka nodded and grinned. She leaned forward and nuzzled against HG's neck, breathing in her scent. As she began to unbutton the other woman's shirt she murmured, "I'm very sure." Frustrated at the amount of buttons still between them she pulled back a little and said, "Oh hell."

There was a mischievous glint to her eyes and before HG could process what it meant, buttons went flying across the room. "Myka," she said, trying to sound cross. She was laughing too hard to be taken seriously. "Was that really necessary?"

Myka pushed the shirt down HG's arms and wrapped her arms around her. "After everything that's happened to us-? Yes." She felt HG gently rubbing her back in solace and knew the other woman understood what she meant. They stayed like that for a few moments breathing gently as they let their emotions finally catch up.

"I'm here now," HG whispered, rubbing the back of a finger against Myka's cheek before tangling her hand in the curly locks she'd missed so much.

Myka nodded and took a deep breath. She squeezed HG tighter for a moment and then asked, "How long?"

HG smiled gently, "I'm back for good now, I promise."

Myka let the tension in her shoulders ease and for the first time in months she let herself relax. She nodded against HG and reached for her legs once more. Pulling them up and against her hips, she tugged HG towards the edge of the dresser.

HG gasped slightly at the forcefulness in Myka's movements. She recognized the pressure for what it was though, pure need. They had spent so much time dancing around each other without actually getting anywhere. Now Myka had every intention of putting an end to that pattern.

"Myka," she groaned, as she felt her partner's hand slip between her legs and tug at the edge of her panties. Everything was happening so fast and yet it didn't feel like they could come together fast enough. She knew this was Myka's first time with a woman, she'd as much as admitted it earlier and she wanted to reciprocate everything she was experiencing.

Myka felt her hand shaking slightly. This was the closest they'd ever come to really being together and she half expected Pete to burst in at any moment. It didn't seem real that this was finally happening. "Shh," she murmured, wanting to quell any more doubts or worries Helena might present. "I just want to feel you right now," she said, kissing the other woman chastly.

Helena smiled through the kiss, pulling Myka's lips back to her own to explore them more slowly. There didn't seem to be any protest from the other woman about this sort of reciprocation as she opened her mouth hastily when HG gently probed it with her tongue.

It was that first sensation of their tongues entwining that had Myka sliding two fingers straight into HG's wetness and inside. She slid her other hand to Helena's hip, firmly holding her down against the dresser. It was the perfect height for Myka, who was able to use her height to thrust downwards slightly into HG as she moved with her arm.

"What? No foreplay?" HG asked, once she managed to form words instead of the unintelligible noises she had been making since Myka touched her. She panted slightly as she tried to rock in beat with Myka's hand. She was too revved up to match the pace, though. Myka was taking her time, and occasionally changing her angle and speed as if she were studying how HG would react to each change.

HG had dropped her head forward slightly and moved her hands to Myka's shoulders. She was along for the ride no matter how Myka wanted to take it. "If you wanted foreplay then you should have called," Myka replied cheekily, curling her fingers inside the older woman.

"Oh god, Myka please," she said, voice cracking with emotion. She could feel the whimper building and for once didn't bother to try and hold it back. It was Myka, she had nothing left to prove except how much she loved and adored her.

Myka felt Helen's muscles contract around her fingers and groaned. Desperate to give her all she could, Myka yanked one side of HG's bra down, not bothering to remove it. She stilled her fingers and waited for the other woman's grip to relax. "Helena," she murmured, needing her to loosen her grip if she were to move where she wanted.

HG shook slightly at the sound of her name on Myka's tongue. She released her grasp and with eyes locked on Myka's she blinked several times trying to focus. Myka smiled at her gently and pushed a sweaty lock of hair off her face. Slipping her fingers all the way back inside in one swift movement, Helena cried out and closed her eyes once more.

Myka bit her own lip at the sound, relishing in the fact that she was causing HG to lose that sort of control. She traced a path with her lips down the older woman's neck. Placing gentle chaste kisses along HG's collarbone, she fought off the butterflies that were stirring in her stomach. Dropping her mouth lower, she felt one of HG's hands tangle in her hair once more.

HG had lost all control of her senses, clutching Myka too her in the hopes that she wouldn't move away, but needing her to move closer. She was rewarded with a small nip against her flesh, reminding her that she was holding Myka still. Loosening her clutch once more she felt Myka's lips brush against her nipple.

"Fuck," she hissed, feeling her hips jerk in warning. She wanted to hold out longer, let Myka finish exploring. Feel Myka's mouth wrapped around her flesh. HG knew this was hardly the end of their connection, but still she tried to hold the orgasm off for just a few moments longer.

Myka felt the change in her friend and a burning in her forearm. Using her hips as momentum, she rocked herself against HG harder and faster now. She was determined not to let the other woman hold off any longer. She needed this just as badly as the writhing woman against her.

The dresser began to knock against the wall with their momentum, but neither woman hesitated in the speed they'd finally agreed upon. If anything it seemed to give Myka a renewed source of purpose. HG leaned back slightly as she felt Myka's teeth rake against her skin. It gave the younger woman a better angle at her flesh and allowed her fingers to sink in a little bit deeper. "Myka I can't hold on much longer," she moaned.

"Then don't," Myka growled, straightening enough to kiss her with a ferocity she didn't realize she was capable of. "I want to feel you come undone for me, Helena," she growled. Her words were forced out between kisses as she fought between conveying her message and staying connected. "Scream for me," she begged as she clung to her partner.

That was all it took to push Helena toppling over the abyss. She didn't realize she had actually screamed until she gasped for air to fill her lungs once more. Myka's hands stilled, but stayed in place, allowing her muscles to spasm around them as she came down from her high. "That was-" she breathed out, heavily unable to focus.

"Not bad for a beginner?" Myka probed, pulling back to smile at her fondly. There was so much affection and warmth in her eyes that it seemed as though Myka had found some peace in this as much as she had.

"No, love, it was bloody wonderful," she murmured, hugging against Myka and pressing her face against her neck. "Take me to bed now please?" she asked gently. She wanted to show Myka as much passion as she had just received, but there was no way she could make it the few short steps to the bed without her knees buckling.

Myka nodded and slid her fingers out of HG in one quick gesture. She held the woman tightly for a moment as she shook once more from the motion. Once stilled, Myka readjusted Helena's legs around her hips and lifted her from the dresser. "Since you said please," she teased, turning them towards the bed.

HG felt herself deposited upon the soft mattress and Myka's weight shift the mattress as she settled next to her. She snaked her arms around Myka's waist and moved closer. "Let me love you," she asked gently as Myka pulled only the sheet over them, knwowing that as they cooled the chill in the air would get to them.

"Yes, always, but for now rest," Myka said seriously. She was content with the moment they had shared and could see how much the past few months had taken out of her partner. "We have all the time in the world now," she promised, shifting onto her back and pulling Helena with her.

Curling happily against her side, HG rested her head against Myka's chest. "Careful, darling, we haven't always had the best of luck with time."

Myka smiled and smoothed HG's hair in a comforting matter. She kissed the other woman's forehead and allowed her own eyes to shut. "I promise you, there is nothing that could keep me from your side any longer. I'm not letting you go ever again."

Helena squeezed one final sleepy hug out as she nodded. "I love you, Myka" she murmured, drifting off to sleep before Myka could even respond. The younger woman grinned at hearing the words slip from her friend and allowed herself to be lost in the sound of them before she responded in kind. "I love you too, I always have."


End file.
